Crescent Moon Adventures Volume 01
Chapter 1 Name of Chapter It was late in the afternoon as two young girls walked along a makeshift path that is almost endangered of being considered overgrown. The youngest to the left, a small child is pulling on her shirt causing the wind to be pushed through, somewhat cooling her off, although it only lasted a few seconds causing her to pull even faster and complain "It's too hot, we should have had them pick us up. We're completely lost." "We are not lost, the path is right here," the other girl said as she smiled and motioned ahead of them. "Setsuna, I'm clearly gonna have to worry about you, we have to be going the wrong way," the girl let out a sighed and pulled out a small map that was see through and made out of magic. "I'm not seeing anything on this," she said as she moved the map around automatically updated itself. "Hanako, can you zoom out more?" Setsuna said as they stopped and she moved over to look at the map. The brown haired child moved her finger along the map causing the writing to become smaller but also showing a much larger area than before. Hanako started to tremble as if it was cold outside. "What's wrong?" Setsuna asks the younger child. "I TOLD YOU WE WENT THE WRONG WAY!!" Hanako yelled as she shoved the device at the overly happy black haired girl. She took a deep breath before continuing "We should have turned left back on that fork... looks like we'll be camping out tonight, too late to turn back," "Hanako, if you had a map why have we not been using it?" Setsuna asks as she held the device. "It's draining on power, even running if for a little is annoying, aren't you starting to feel tired?" Hanako added to the conversation. "Man I hate camping, freaky bugs, annoying grass rashes, hard floors," she continued grumbling on. "Why don't we stay where the smoke is coming from?" Setsuna asked as she pointed over to the left where there are a few different areas that have smoke rising. Man, why is she such an idiot, should have mentioned it earlier... wait, multiple clouds of smoke mean the possibility of a town which means an INN, she thought. "Right we are going that way, can't pass the opportunity of an Inn," she says. After an hour of quiet walking and the smoke drawing ever nearer Hanako's voice broke the silence "Hey Setsu, oh I can call you that right, you're name is kinda long?" "Of course," she replied back and thought, although it's only two letters shorter. "What kinda magic do you want to use, you haven't learned any yet right?" Hanako asks. Though it's a bit weird to join a guild without any magic... definitely not the smartest person, she thinks. "Oh that, I have no idea, there are just too many of them," she replies. "Ya you could just ask the master of the guild, he'll probably know, although I've heard that everyone has one type of magic that they are best at," Hanako replies "Oh I think we've made it". Just a ways from their current location they can see that the tree line suddenly cut's off and there is a board with writing on it. As they approach it the writing becomes clearer, as does the condition of the board. The board was old, falling off of a piece stuck on the floor and has a few unusual holes on it, the lettering was fading away but still legible reading Fleshore. Past the board is a small walk way made of small stones that were placed inside of the floor to appear nicer than a dirt path. Rising from the pathway are multiple buildings made of white and red bricks, and a few are made of a dark wood most likely the trees that originally had been in the area many years ago. The girls walked through the village hoping to find something that even resembled an inn when Setsuna suddenly stops and watches as a nicely dressed guy grabs a much smaller child by the back and drags them off. "It's a blue crescent moon..." Hanako remarks. After a few seconds, she suddenly points at the area and says "Setsu that's the guild symbol for the one were joining, come on were following," The two ended up seeing the guild member and the kid go into a building that is made from white bricks with two windows on the front, a red door and a sign above the door saying Desire. Hanako being the first one to the building opened the door and went inside, not bothering to wait or hold the door for Setsuna. Setsuna walked inside and closed the door behind her quietly, it's a restaurant she thought as she looked around the room. The inside was decorated with light purple curtains and each table was made of wood and seated two people, on the back wall are a few booths to sit larger groups. The store was well maintained without a speck of dust or dirt but oddly enough there are no people inside eating beside the two who recently entered. The other two were seated in the booth at the back. Hanako was already over there and talking to the guild member and eventually sat down while Setsuna was looking around. "Setsu, get over here," Hanako called out to her. As she approached she could hear their conversation mainly Hanako talking. "... and so we ended up here, instead of Azalea." "I told the mayor the city needs a sign," the blue haired ponytail boy said. "So what are you doing here instead of the guild?" Setsuna asks as she sits down next to Hanako. "I took on a mission to deal with bandits that the town has been having, although I've been here for five days now and they haven't shown up," he says. "Don't bandits attack more often than that?" Hanako asks. "Typically Ya, so they can get as much as possible before they leave and attack another town, they shouldn't have left yet," the boy replied "apparently this kid is associated with them" he adds. "Really he has to be younger than me like maybe ten... so tiny," Hanako stated. "Thirteen," the small short blue haired kid suddenly said. No way he's a year older... how can he be so tiny she thought and let out a sigh and suddenly said: "wait why are you feeding a member of the bandits?" "Bandit, is that what they are?" the boy spoke for the second time. "You didn't know how could you not know," Hanako complained, with her voice starting to get louder. "Oneal said he could help with the sealed demon," the boy said in a matter of fact tone and expression. The oldest one in the room suddenly choked on his water that had recently arrived with the food. "Demon... I didn't... hear anything... about that," he said in between coughs. "Is a demon harder to handle then bandits?" Setsuna asked as she took small sips from her glass. "SETSU," Hanako said loudly "how can you be so well you, of course, a demon is harder there like ten times, no, make that one hundred times more powerful," "If a demon is involved this job should have been A rank or higher and I would have brought my partner," the boy answered "hold on you said sealed, you're planning to revive it," "No," was the simple answer. Infront of the boy is the only different type of drink on the table a Key Pop. The boy picked it up and quickly downed it in a few seconds. "Well someone really likes Key Pop, personally I can't stand carbonated drinks, oh by the way I'm Shoichi," he said "Sho-chan, what are you gonna do about the bandits?" Setsuna asks. "If it's only the bandits I should be able to handle it on my own," he says and thinks sho-chan... already making my name shorter and what's with the chan. He looks at the small child and says "Hey I paid for the Key Pop so tell me where the bandits hideout," "Ok," the boy replied back Ahhh, I knew he was simple minded, he repays whats been given Shoichi thinks as he pushes his falling glasses off. "Alright well I've already wasted five days just sitting around, you know what kind of magic they use?" "Hold it, they belong to a dark guild won't that cause more problems if the guild finds out?" Hanako questions. "Normally yes but I intend to leave a nice message with their base to mess with the guild instead of the village," Shoichi says though I wonder if the master will get upset over it, he thinks. "Message? What kind?" Hanako asks "You really don't want to know the answer to that," Shoichi replied quietly "Base is their guild, it's near by" the small child said as he took a small piece off of the roll and ate it. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude," Shoichi said and added "Is there anyone else at the guild currently?" "Nope just them the master is away," he added "If it's a guild hall, It would be best if I went ahead and destroyed it but I don't have the magic for that," Shoichi said "I might have to go back to the guild and get Noboru to handle it instead, You guys also need to get there, then again I could just make a bomb" "Should you really be destroying a dark guilds hall without approval from the council?" Hanako questions him. "Screw the council," Shoichi says and stands up "Looks like I'm blowing the place up," Ugh, I hope the other guild members aren't like this, Hanako thought. "You two can stay here till I finish and I'll take you back to the guild myself," Shoichi said almost like it was an order. "I refuse, I want to help" Setsuna suddenly stated. "Setsu you can't use magic you'll get in the way," Hanako told the girl and thought man, she's a do gooder. "But there has to be something I can do," the girl determinedly said her eyes clearly shining in hope. "Well are you good at anything in particular, like shooting with a slingshot?" Shoichi asked trying to include the young girl but also knowing that she would not be able to help. Her blue braids swaying as she shook her head no, then continued "I'm only really good at cleaning," The small boy had slipped under the table while they talked and crawled to the front where he now stood about to walk away when he is grabbed by Shoichi's white gloved covered hand and demanded: "Where are you going?" "Guild, no magic man," the small boy replied not even slightly upset about being held back. "I told you my name is Shoichi," he complained. The boy turned around and stared at the glasses wearing one and finally said "no magic man," clearly not budging from it. I'm starting to think I should demand more pay for dealing with him, Shoichi thought. He pulled himself out of the booth and looked at the girls who apparently had still been talking, he looked at the small boy and said "How do girls talk so much?" All he got was a blank stare in return. Shoichi just let out a sigh and thought man he sure isn't a talker. "Alright, we should get ready, I'll have to ask the villagers if they have a few things, but it should be dueable," he said as he got up and half turned to the girls and finished with "you two can stay here till I get back," The little boy had already made it to the door as shoichi finished with them and took off after the kid. Next to their table a older women was washing the table and Hanako asked the women "Hey do you guys have a Inn anywhere?" "Oh yes although it pays by the hour instead of the day, sorry," the women says back and adds "Are you finished eating?" "Yes, mam" Setsuna answered politley. "Alright deary," the women said and mumbled "now only if my child would be so nice," she placed a small paper on the end of the table and took her wrag with her into the back, presumably to clean it. Hanako grabbed the paper and quickly read it, she crumpled the paper in her hand into a small ball complaining "Boys are suppose to be gentleman but we have the bill and they are long gone," she pulled a small wallet that was blue and slightly resembled Happy from Fairy Tail on it with his wings acting as what holds it togethor. "500 Jewel for one glass of Key Pop ridicilous," She continued to complain as she pulled out eight pieces of paper each with a hundred on it. "Might as well take a nap till they get back," Hanako sighs and thinks, I feel like I'm gonna be sighing alot. The two leave as they start to head to the inn and Setsuna suddenly asks "How much money do you usually carry?" "My Allowance, twenty five thousand Jewel," Hanako asks as she slips her wallet back into a small slit hidden very well in her shirt. "You must do a lot of chores," Setsuna says a little dumbfounded by the amount and thought thats like twenty four thousand more then I get and that's after doing alot of chores. "Not really, I think the last time I had to do chores was ... You know, I don't think I've ever done any," Hanako said. They arrived at the door to the Inn and saw a paper taped to it that said Gone Away, Feel Free to use the beds and other things. "Well that's offally nice of them," Setsuna commints as turns the door nob a little to check if it's unlocked and hears a small click noise and the door creaks open. "It's really not, they probably couldn't sell the buisness so they abanodoned it, alot of the building are falling apart," Hanako said as she shut the door behind them. Chapter 2 Name of Chapter ------- More to be added Category:Crescent Moon Adventures Category:Crescent Moon Adventures Storyline Category:Storyline Category:Crescent Moon Adventures Volumes